fandomofanimefandomcom-20200215-history
Nekomura Hanaya
is a young girl who works on a flower shop. Hanaya is sweet and kind as well as smart but she also is merciless and violent. Hanaya is a Taka fangirl but she not decide to join in Black Butterfly only because of this. Hayana is very vengeful and it is not easy to have her forgiveness, so from a fangirl and a gentle and innocent girl she passes to a violent and probably bloodthirsty girl. Bio History Her first appearance, on Episode 03. She was watering her flowers when she seens one of her friends, Matsumoto Miku, she tells Hanaya her parents are divorcing and Hanaya says it's terrible, she makes believe she was with pity, when she was actually smiling. At the end of the day, she was following Miku and when the right moment comes, she make the gun signal and shot making she enter on the Miku's mind. Appearance Nekomura Hanaya is a medium and very fair skinned girl, she also is skinny. Her hair is about shoulder length and is of pink color to match with her green eyes. Her hair is loose and with bangs split in the middle. She wears a turquoise hoodie with a deep pink, with three layers ruffled. She also uses pink shoes. Personality Hanaya seens have double personality. Sometimes, she is a sweet and lovely girl who is a Taka fan-girl, but she also is very vengeful and it is not easy to have her forgiveness. Hanaya loves flowers and has a huge garden that she takes care alone, she is a hardworker and try to be the best in everything that she do. She lives on a flower shop along with her grandmother and grandfather, since both her parents die. Hanaya is sweet and kind as well as smart but she also is merciless and violent. Hanaya is a Taka fan girl but she not decide to join in Black Butterfly only because of this. She just likes to make people suffer so she makes people think bad thoughts. Relationships Matsumoto Miku - Her friend. Hanaya makes Miku believes that she really cares about her and that will be always on her side. Hanaya likes of Miku but don't consider she her best friend. Kurosawa Hebi - Her partner. The relationship between Hanaya and Hebi is unknown yet, but we can say that they both are friends. Etymology Nekomura - 猫 is the Japanese from "Cat" and 村 means "Village" Hanaya - 花屋 is the Japanese from "Florist", a reference for she work on a Flower Shop. Black Butterfly Hanaya is one of the Black Butterfly members. She gets called of by her bloodthirsty personality. Hanaya decides to join in Black Butterfly for a unknown reason, but not is because of Taka, as she says. Weapons * - Her weapon. She uses a rose-like whip with real rose thorns around the whip. As she beats in the butterflies, they explode in the air. Hanaya makes the whip to be like a rose because she loves the roses, and the rose's petals change the colour depending on her mood. Abilities *'Enter on someone's mind' - Hanaya, like all of the White Butterfly, Black Butterfly, Inside, etc., can enter on someone's mind when they do the "Gun Signal" and "shot". The ability is a birth thing and is unknown why this happens. Trivia *Some of her Favorites: **Hanaya's favorite color is pink. **Hanaya's favorite food is cinnamon rolls. **Hanaya's hoobie is gardening. **Her favorite quote is "The beauty of the cherry blossoms colored the world" *Hanaya is the only of the White Butterfly member to not have the first name based of an animal. *The color of her mind zone is fuchsia, fuchsia inspires confidence, assurance and maturity, a more responsible and controlled nurturing and love. *She birth on October 28, making her of the star sign Scorpio (♏) Category:White Butterfly Category:Akimichi Lydia Category:User:SmokyQuartz97 Category:White Butterfly characters